The M2M communication network extends the communication category and the communication area of existing information communication networks, obtains information from the physical world by embedding intelligence and communication capabilities into a variety of possible things, and enhances and upgrades the intelligence, interaction and degree of automation of existing information communication network services based on analyzing and processing the information.
The M2M communication network has a variety of network morphologies, and it can be an individual physical network constructed separately, or a logical network built on top of existing public communications networks and a variety of government and enterprise private networks.
The M2M communication network in terms of the logic function can be divided into three layers, namely, the perception extension layer, network/service layer and application layer.
The perception extension layer: the perception extension layer mainly achieves the collection, automatic identification and intelligent control of the physical world information. All kinds of things themselves in the physical world do not have the communication capability. Sensors, actuators, intelligent apparatus, RFID reader-writer and other intelligent nodes collect information in the physical world and exchange information with the network layer through the communication module. The main components therein are M2M terminal device and M2M gateway device.
The network/service layer: the network/service layer supports the transfer, routing and control of the information of the perception layer, and provides a support for communications between people and things as well as between things and things in the Internet of things. Combined of the classification of the Internet of Things, the network morphologies included in the network layer comprise: communication network, Internet, as well as industry networks. The main component therein is the M2M platform.
The application layer: the application layer comprises a variety of applications of the Internet of things, both public services and industry services, and the industry services can be industry public services facing the public, and it can also be industry-specific services that meet the particular application needs within the industry. Wherein the public services are basic services such as intelligent home and mobile payment provided for common public's demands. The industry-specific services are usually facing the industry's particular demands and provide services such as intelligent grids, intelligent transportation, intelligent environment and so on within the industry; wherein part of industry services such as intelligent transportation may also be provided for the public and are called industry public services. The main component comprised therein is the M2M application server, referred to as M2M application.
The terminal peripheral refers to a single device such as a sensor having environment perception function, and it can send the perceived information to a M2M service platform via a M2M gateway and can also receive the downlink control implemented by the M2M service platform.
The terminal application is a software module running on the terminal peripheral, and it is a logical unit for implementing the M2M service.
For the M2M gateway, the M2M terminal peripheral cannot directly communicate with a communication network because of its processing capability, storage capability and limited power and other features, and it needs to access the communication network through the M2M gateway. The M2M gateway can perform the protocol conversion between the M2M perception extension layer and the upper-layer network. Besides of gathering and forwarding data information collected by the M2M terminal peripheral, the M2M gateway can also receive the control information of the M2M service platform and manage the terminal peripheral.
With the diversification of M2M applications, the number of M2M terminal peripherals executing a variety of applications in a set of M2M application system grows substantially, and the resulting problem is a surge of signaling, leading to consume a large amount of network resources especially scarce radio resources.